robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Category talk:Robots with religious or mythological names
Fluffy How is Fluffy a mythological name? I thought it was a pet name or something. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 00:18, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :Fluffy isn't, but it's original name, Charybdis, was a sea monster from Greek mythology. There's no way of making that clear on the category page though. Christophee (talk) 00:21, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Chaos Chaos is a figure from Greek mythology, but that doesn't necessarily mean that the robot is named after it. Is there any evidence to suggest that it is, or should we disregard it? Christophee (talk) 00:32, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :The same goes for Nemesis. The problem with these is that the words also have meanings in the English language, so it's less clear where the name came from. Christophee (talk) 00:36, March 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Maybe we could change the description for the category to 'Robots that share their name with figures from ancient mythology'. That way, it makes no difference whether the robot was intentionally named after the mythological figure or not. Christophee (talk) 00:49, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :::That sounds good. Asking me, if a robot fits a trivial category, we should try our hardest to include it. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 23:13, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Video Games Are we including the video game bots in this category? There are quite a lot. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 22:27, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :When I brought it up on the community portal, I was wondering whether to include them or not. Matt suggested having a subcategory for video game robots, but I didn't think there were enough to make it worthwhile. There may be a lot more than I think there is though. Which ones do you know of? Christophee (talk) 22:39, March 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Actually there's only 4; Odin Thor Loki . It sounded like more before I wrote them down RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 22:47, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :::The Bullock is one. It has something to do with Unicorns, I believe. WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 15:38, March 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::I would create a subcategory regardless of the number. I think it's worth having the info on the pages somewhere. StalwartUK 15:44, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::I have no objections if someone wants to create that. Christophee (talk) 16:14, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Chaos I want to revisit Chaos' inclusion in this category. I think that chaos is a pretty every day word that people would almost never associate with a religious or mythological figure before they thought of it as every day frenzy and mayhem (who are also robots, might I add). Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:53, September 26, 2016 (UTC) :I was literally just talking to my girlfriend about this yesterday. It was relevant to a Let's Play of a football game called Inazuma Eleven 2 that I do on YouTube channel. There are two teams in the game called Prominence and Chaos, and I assumed it was just because of the conventional meaning of the words. It turned out that they actually WERE named after the mythology/space derivation. Back to Robot Wars though, I don't think Chaos can be called mythological unless some evidence points towards it. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 02:00, September 26, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, I don't think we should assume something, certainly not unless the robot's design indicates it. If Chaos had greek symbols or anything, I'd be willing to explore the benefit of the doubt. But I think we've just found a link and pounced on it. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 02:04, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Rosie the Riveter Question- why is Rosie on the list? As far as I know Rosie the Riveter was a character used during World War 2 to encourage women to join the war effort. Not sure how she's a religious or mythological figure. Combatwombat555 (talk) 17:20, November 9, 2016 (UTC) :Agreed, it shouldn't be there. The bigger question, is there enough proof of a real Rosie the Riveter to say the robot belongs in the "Robots named after real people" category? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:27, November 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Kinda, but it's complicated. The name comes from a song which was based on one individual, the idea of which came from another woman, and she was portrayed in promotional films and the like by a third. Combatwombat555 (talk) 18:09, November 9, 2016 (UTC) Apollo Yes, Apollo is a Mythological name, but the robot was named after the NASA Space missions, which in turn were named after the Greek god. Technically, although the robot is named after a Mythological figure, it also isn't. As it was made quite clear that the robot was named after the Space modules, I think there is a case for removing it from this category. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:14, November 9, 2016 (UTC) :Since the category is "with name" as opposed to "named after" I think it should stay. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:13, November 9, 2016 (UTC) Hellbent Does Hellbent belong here? It's got 'hell' in the name, so has religious connotations, but 'hellbent' in itself is just an adjective meaning 'determined to achieve something at all costs', so doesn't really fit... Thoughts? Combatwombat555 (talk) 17:27, January 10, 2017 (UTC) :I'd lean towards no. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 18:01, January 10, 2017 (UTC) ::Fair enough, there are a few of these robots named after idioms but that contain words that fit, like Torque of the Devil and Hell's Teeth- no for them too I'm guessing? Combatwombat555 (talk) 19:09, January 10, 2017 (UTC) :Hell is such a frequently used word I don't think anyone thinks religious when they hear it. 19:59, January 10, 2017 (UTC) ::that was me ^ Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:00, January 10, 2017 (UTC) :::Speak for yourself. Either way it's a word that entered the language through religion. Combatwombat555 (talk) 20:15, January 10, 2017 (UTC) ::::Maybe I'm just a walking contradiction, but I do see Hell's Teeth and Torque of the Devil as religious names. They outright reference Hell and the Devil, with the former even being painted like hell. Hellbent, to me, is just a word, and its paint job was just a skeleton on a black background. I suppose their t-shirts are a little more fiery, so majority rules, though I personally don't see Hellbent as religious in the same way as Hell's Teeth. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:21, January 10, 2017 (UTC) :the latter two I'd agree with inclusion. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:02, January 11, 2017 (UTC) ::I'll add those two then. Combatwombat555 (talk) 10:37, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Monster themed Robots category I've created a somewhat similar category called "Monster themed Robots" this mainly includes robots that are based around mythical monsters and in order to include robots that wouldn't be in the religious or mythological category such as The Black Beast and Beast, that look like or are based on monsters. Please tell me if it is pointless or "alright" to have. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 09:30, May 24, 2017 (UTC)